fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
"The Trench-Coat"
"The Trench-Coat" is an informal nickname given to second culprit who reveals himself to Yu Narukami during the time when Junpei Iori and Koromaru were both lured into the TV in Persona: World And Judgement, which was a story based on the Persona universe and a fanfiction produced by the author, The-Final-Fidelity. He is, however, an Original Character (OC) and not a part of the original franchise. He was created by the author of the story, as one of the two lead antagonists who comitted theft by stealing Minato Arisato's body and his possessions. Like his partner in crime, "The Hood", his identity is unclear and his real name is not mentioned. Design "The Trench-Coat" is always seen with a detective's trench-coat on with sleeves rolled up, hence how he was dubbed by that name. Along with the coat, he had a hood which he wore to conceal his identity. He also wore dark, slim-fitting jeans along with dark-brown combat boots that was fitted with a metal buckle. He is medium-sized, has thin, slender shoulders and wears a suspiciously red tie that hangs loosely around his neck, though it is only seen very briefly in the story. Personality The second of the two culprits which the group comes across. He made his first appearance in the TV world during when the team entered the TV to find Junpei Iori and Koromaru, who were the next two victims to get lured into the TV. Like the "Hood", he is very open about being one of the criminals who participated in the theft of Minato's body and his possessions, and his identity is also shrouded in a hood. He is an intelligent individual, but uses his knowledge for dark purposes, using it to bring out the worst in people, especially Yu Narukami. He also wields the power to craft false entities from other people's desires, but it is still a mystery whether he owns a Persona or not. Not much of action has been seen from him, but most of the time, with his abilities, he doesn't need to go through much effort. He seems paricularly interested in Yu and often aims his derogatory at him more than he does with others of the Investigation Team or S.E.E.S. Trivia *Some who have read Chapter 20 of Persona: World And Judgement spotted the red tie that the "Trench-Coat" revealed after Yu punched him in the face; some made connections to another person who wore a red tie and made guesses that this character might actually be Tohru Adachi, who also wore this accessory but is also described to be behind bars in the story. *He is sometimes considered as the culprit who is second in command, but is actually just as important as the "Hood" is. Since he is the most intelligent of the two culprits, he might've had more to do with the plan that the antagonists now follow. *Currently, he has never shown any fighting capabilities, but has demonstrated abilities which have implied for him to be a violent character. *He is almost of the exact same height as Yu Narukami. *He was the first of the two culprits that demonstrated their 'jumping' ability, where they can transport themselves from one place to another in only a split-second. *His powers, along with the "Hood"'s strangely come from the TV world, and it was implied by the Investigation Team and S.E.E.S that if they were to step into the real world, their powers would be inactive. But since the Dark Hour was reintroduced, their powers are still intact for an extra hour even when coming into the real world; even without it, they can use the Midnight Channel to access the real world without losing their abilities, but only for the amount of time it's being broadcasted.